


"Have A Little Time" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 3)

by czeegers



Series: Gail & Holly: Still Hearts Beat - Issue 1 [4]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gail and Holly: Still Hearts Beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 3 - "Have A Little Time" - The Morning After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Have A Little Time" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 3)

 

[ ](http://31.media.tumblr.com/af70258b352d9414d60ebbada4563245/tumblr_ncu3rhics01qid5pzo1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
